Forever
by johnnnycadesgirl16
Summary: Sequel to 'A New Love'. If you haven't read that one, this one might not make sense. Johnny and Nick are finally happy, but will someone ruin it for them, or will they live happily ever after? Read to find out! R&R. Rated T for language, Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, this is the sequel to 'A New Love'. I hope it lives up to it.**

**Enjoy! And remember to review.**

Chapter One: (Johnny POV)

It had been a couple weeks since I had told Nick I loved her, and she said she loved me too.

We were real happy, and in love. The gang got sick of us when we kissed, but they were just bein' playful, of course.

I really loved her though. She was, well, my everything. I know that sounds corny, but its true. I loved her more then anythin'.

I saw her from my car seat in the lot; she was walkin' my way. I smiled and she smiled back. When she got close enough, I pulled her down beside me. I kissed her, and she kissed me back. She put her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair.

She pulled back. "I love you, Johnnycake."

I grinned. I'd been doin' that a lot lately. "I love you, too, Nicky."

She laughed. A few days ago, I started callin' her that. She didn't mind, but once the gang heard, they started callin' her that, too. Now that got her angry.

"Only _Johnny_ can call me that," she had told them angrily.

From then on nobody had called her Nicky, except me, of course.

I held her hand and played with her fingers. We looked at the clouds, and all of a sudden, it started pouring down rain. And I mean _pouring._

I pulled her up real quick, and we ran across the lot, hand-in-hand. Water splashed up and soaked us more, because we were runnin' through puddles.

We got to our destination, Pony's house, and we burst through the door, soaking wet, and laughing. Pony looked up, surprised.

"What are y'all doin'?" he asked.

"It started rainin' so we decided to come here," Nick explained.

"Well y'all better get dried off, 'cause Darry'll have a fit if he sees the mess you guys made."

We looked around, and we had gotten the carpet soaking wet, and tracked wet mud into the house.

"I'll clean it up, Pone, we're real sorry," I said. Pony nodded.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Nick announced.

She took a shower, and then I did. I borrowed some of Ponyboy's clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom, and everything was clean. "What…?" I said.

"Well, I figured you two lovebirds had better things to do then sit around my house all day and clean," Ponyboy explained, "so I went ahead and took care of it for ya."

"Gee, thanks, Ponyboy," I said, "but ain't it rainin' outside?"

Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. There was a rainbow.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Just like you."

She laughed at my corniness and we kissed.

**A/N: okay was it stupid? 'cause I'm not sure how it turned out.**

**Please review! The more reviews….well you know the drill.**

**Oh and if you haven't read 'A New Love', you might want to, because this is her sequel. It might not make sense.**

**With love,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay I really want to get this second chapter up, so here it is.**

**I'd like to thank agirlnameddylan for the idea!**** I couldn't have done it without her :D**

**I hope you like this. I don't own The Outsiders, Johnny Cade, Ralph Macchio, or anything exciting. Just all of my stories x)**

**Read and review! Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Two: (Johnny POV) [the next day]

I woke up to find that I had fallen asleep on the couch with Nick. My Nick. The thought made me smile.

She stirred in her sleep. I wonder what she was dreamin'? She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Glory, and she sure was beautiful.

I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and clean myself up a little. I went back out to the living room to find Nick awake and lookin' around.

"Oh, there you are, Johnnycake," she said with a smile.

I sat down and kissed her good morning. "Mornin', Nicky."

"Morning, Johnny," she said.

Pony came in and started fixin' eggs. He fixed some for Nick, and I just ate some chocolate cake.

When we were done eatin', she kissed me. "Yumm, Johnny, you taste like chocolate," she told me.

I blushed. "T-thanks." Glory, I had told Nick I loved her, and we'd been together a while now, and I still got nervous around her.

She grinned. "You're real cute when you blush," she said matter-of-factly.

I just blushed some more. Pony started fake-gagging, which made us all laugh.

It was the weekend, but tomorrow was school. I didn't mind goin' to school anymore, 'cause Nicky was in most of my classes.

"I'm gonna go to the movie house, anyone wanna come?" Ponyboy asked us.

Nick shook her head. "No thanks, Ponyboy. My mom and brother are comin' down today, and I want them to meet Johnny."

"Okay," Pony said with a shrug. "Suit yourself," and he left.

"M-meet your mom? And brother?" I asked nervously. Glory, they ain't gonna like me at all. They'll probably think I'm just white trash.

"Don't worry, Johnny, I told them all about you. And they think you sound like a nice boy," she explained. That calmed me down a little.

Before I knew it, her mom and brother were here. I get real shy around strangers, so they probably thought I was off my rocker.

"Hello, Johnny. I'm Nicole's mother, and this is her brother Jason." She shook my hand.

"You can call me Jay," her brother said. He shook my hand, too.

"H-hi," was all I could manage. Glory, Nick's family probably thought I was crazy.

We got to talking. Well, _they_ got to talking. Nick and I sat on the couch and held hands, and her mom sat in Darry's chair. Her brother sat on the floor by her mom's chair.

"So, Johnny, how old are you?" her mom asked.

"I-I'm sixteen," I told her.

"He's turning seventeen soon, mom," Nick mentioned. Yeah, my birthday was November fourth. (A/N: I didn't know when his birthday was, so I just used Ralph Macchio's.) Today was the first of November.

"That's nice, dear," her mom told us.

The rest of the time they were there, her mom asked me basic questions like how old I was, how I liked school, and what I was going to be when I was older. But then they asked the question I'd been dreading.

"So, can we meet your parents? What are they like?"

Oh, shit, I thought. What do I say?

Just then, Nick spoke up. "His parents, uh, died. They got in an accident when he was real little." I could go along with that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

About an hour later, they decided to leave. On the way out, Jason came up to me.

"I wanna talk to you outside," he told me. I nodded and followed him out on the porch.

"Y-yes?" I asked. I was real nervous, as always.

"Do you really care about my sister?" he asked bluntly.

"I love her. I'd do anything for her," I said. Now, how did I manage to say that without stuttering, I thought. Maybe because it was the truest thing I'd ever said.

He nodded. "If you ever hurt her though, you'll have to answer to me. Got it?"

I nodded. "You don't seem like the type that would, though. Just take care of her, and protect her all you can."

"I will," I told him.

Nick ended up going to lunch with them, they invited me along, but I didn't want to intrude. So I stayed at Ponyboy's.

Nothing eventful happened, and they'd been gone an hour. I'd imagine they'd be comin' back soon, I thought.

Just then, someone walked through the door. I thought it was Nick, and looked up.

Instead, it was none other then Sylvia, Dally's old girlfriend.

"Why, hello Johnny," she said seductively.

"Dally ain't here," I told her.

"I'm not here for Dallas, I'm here for you, baby," she said. She got on top of me and straddled me. I was trying to get away.

She kissed her way down my neck, and I squirmed to get her off. She mistook my body language. She thought I wanted more. "Get off!" I said. She ignored me.

She put her hand up my shirt, and kissed me. Just then someone else walked through the door, and guess who it was. Yep, it was Nick.

"Johnny, what are you doing?" she asked, shocked.

Sylvia was distracted, so I pushed her off. By the time I had gotten to the door, Nick was already gone.

**A/N: okay was it good? Please review! The idea where Nick sees Sylvia on Johnny was agirlnameddylan's idea. Thanks for that! :)**

**Pleaaaaaaaase review! Constructive criticism is wanted. **

**More reviews faster the updates! Once again, please review. Give your honest opinion, like if you think it didn't turn out as good as the first one, or if you think it's just as good.**

**Your friend,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: :D I don't really have much to say, but thanks for the reviews :)**

**I don't own The Outsiders, just my characters and the plot.**

**Enjoy! (I hope you do, anyways, haha)**

Chapter Three: (Johnny POV)

I figured she had run to the lot, 'cause I mean, where else would she go?

So I went to the lot, and sure enough, there she was. She was sitting on my old car seat. Was she…crying? She thought I was cheating on her?

I ran up to her. "N-Nick?"

She looked up. "Go away," she said. "Go have fun with that tramp you were with and leave me alone."

I sat down beside her, and put my arm around her. She pushed it off.

"I said go away," she said again.

"L-listen, Nick, it wasn't what it looked like," I tried to explain.

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

"No, really, I was watching TV sitting on the couch waitin' for you to get home, and all of a sudden Dally's ex-girlfriend came in. I told her he wasn't here, and she came on to me. The reason Dally broke up with her is 'cause she's always comin' on to other guys," I explained. "P-please, you gotta believe me." That was the most I'd talked in a while.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" she questioned.

"'Cause, Nick, I-I love you. Like, really love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I…I'd do anything for you, and that's the truth. I wouldn't throw it all away for some trashy, tramp like--"

She kissed me, and I knew I was forgiven.

"I love you too, Johnny," she said. She smiled.

All of a sudden she got this look on her face and went runnin' off.

I followed her all the way to the Curtis's, where she was looking around. "What are ya lookin' for?" I asked.

"Nothing important," she replied. It was then that I noticed Sylvia was gone. Was Nick looking for her? Nah.

It was getting dark outside. "Let's go to the lot, and look at the stars," she suggested.

I agreed and we left the Curtis's. Everything was going just fine until I saw headlights behind us. I turned around, and it was a blue mustang. Socs. Oh, shit, I thought.

"Come on Nick, we gotta hurry," I explained. She knew about the social class, but she hadn't gotten jumped before and I wasn't about to let her get her first experience. Lord knows what they'd do to a pretty girl like her.

I took her hand and we ran. I heard the Socs get out of the car and heard their pounding footsteps behind us. We ran in an alley, which wasn't the best idea, 'cause it was a dead end.

"Shit," I mumbled. Nick looked scared.

There were about five. We were out numbered. They cornered us and began calling us names. "Dirty greasers," one said. "Pieces of shit, wandering around at night. How dumb can you get?" one laughed.

Nick POV:

I was scared outta my mind and I knew Johnny was, too. He told me 'bout the Socs beating him up once, and ever since he's been so scared. I saw him trembling.

All of a sudden, he pushed me behind him and pulled out his switch blade. He told me if he ever got jumped again, he'd use it.

"You're outta your territory, man, y-you better watch it," Johnny threatened.

"No, pal, _you _better watch it," one of them said. They were clearly drunk.

Johnny gulped and pushed me back farther, which wasn't far. I was pressed up against the brick wall.

One of the Socs pulled out a blade, and they all got closer…

**A/N: is it any good? I feel like my other story was better. Like…I don't know.**

**Anyways review! Did you like it? What do you think should happen to Nick and Johnny? Suggestions welcome.**

**Your friend,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**

**:) stay gold.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! **

**I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Four: (Nick POV)

"I-I'll use this if I have to. You guys better back up," Johnny warned. He took a sort of defensive position in front of me.

"Ha ha, look at this greaser," one mocked us. "He thinks he's all tough but I bet he can't even defend his girl." I glared at them and Johnny took a step forward.

"I-I mean it, you better beat it or I'll use this," Johnny repeated. He lifted his blade and took another step forward. I don't know where it came from, but all of a sudden he was acting real brave.

All of a sudden, one pushed to him to the ground before he could react. Two grabbed me. I struggled to get free. I kicked the guy in front of me and he yelled out in pain, but didn't let go.

I looked over at Johnny, and he was struggling to get free. They took his blade.

They stood him up and pinned him to the wall. They moved out of his line of sight, so he could see me clearly. They were holding his arms and legs against the wall so he couldn't move. One whispered something in his ear, and he started thrashing around wildly, trying to get free. What could they have said to get that kind of reaction?

Johnny POV:

They had me pinned against the wall, and by now I was too tired to struggle. I looked over at the girl I loved, pinned against the ground, and felt guilty. If only I could have protected her, I thought.

Two were holding me down, and two were holding her on the ground. The one that wasn't doing anything, that seemed to be the leader, came over to me.

"We're gonna have a little fun with your girl, and you're gonna watch," he whispered. He laughed and I started trying to get free. I thrashed around and all I could think was 'oh glory, I hope they don't do nothin' to her, it'd be all my fault.'

Nick POV:

All of a sudden the third one came up to me.

"Wanna have some fun, baby?" he whispered in my ear. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You disgust me," I told him. "Let us go."

They all started laughing, like it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

This made Johnny even more mad. "At least let her go, you can do what you want to me. I won't fight back," he pleaded. No, Johnny, I thought, please don't do this.

"Hmm, so, boys," one Soc said to the rest, "what would you rather have? A pretty toy to play with, or a free punching bag?"

They seemed to consider it for a moment before answering.

**A/N: okay this was mostly a filler chapter, cause I wanted to write more but still leave you at a cliffie till tomorrow. I'm evil, I know. xD**

**So review! Do you think Johnny should be the hero but almost get himself killed? Or should Nick be emotionally scarred beyond point of recovery?**

**Hmmmm…**

**Review! The more reviews, faster I update. If I don't get at least five reviews, I'm not updating! Mwahahahaha!**

**Stay gold! Your friend,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT A/N:**** Okay I screwed up and I got really bad grades on my report card. The lowest grade was a D in history and I got a handful of C's. So I'm really sorry but I think my mom will take my laptop away, which means no more fanfiction :( she is also taking my cell phone and any technology, so I must live like a cave man. Trust me, I'm more depressed then you are. And I don't know how long it will be until I get it back. So, once again if this is my last chapter for a very, very long time, I am sooooooo sorry. I'm gonna bring my grades up so I can get it back as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, this may not be my last chapter if she doesn't take everything away. But if it is, I will find a way to post more chapters as soon as I can.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Poor Johnnycake. And poor Nick.**

Chapter Five: (Nick POV)

"Hmm, so, boys," one Soc said to the rest, "what would you rather have? A pretty toy to play with, or a free punching bag?"

They seemed to consider it for a moment before answering.

One ran his hand up my leg, and rested it in a very uncomfortable spot, if you know what I mean. For some reason I just broke down like a baby and started crying.

Through my tears I saw Johnny struggle harder, and he got one of his arms free, only to be caught again. He looked at me with the most sad look I'd ever seen.

"Sorry, boys," the same Soc said. "We're gonna have to go with the punching bag, this girl's too much of a crybaby to have any fun," he said with mock regret.

Johnny looked relieved, and at the same time worried.

The Soc pulled me up roughly by my arm, and I swapped places with Johnny. Soon I was held against the wall and Johnny was pushed in the middle where I had been. He had fear in his eyes, and he was trembling slightly.

"Look, grease," he told Johnny, "if you make any noise, and I mean _any _noise, we're gonna have you beat all to hell, and we're gonna go ahead and have a little fun with your girl anyway," he threatened. Johnny gulped. "So if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut real good. Got it?" Johnny nodded. He looked at me. He mouthed 'I love you' and before I got the chance to say it back, he looked down.

"Ready, greaser?" the Soc said. Sick bastard.

Johnny nodded. They all laughed, and three circled him while the two kept holding me.

One Soc took him by his hair, and hit him square in the face. He went down without a sound. The other kicked him in the ribs. They took turns punching and kicking, then they brought out the blades.

"Don't!" I said before I could stop myself.

They all turned to look at me. Johnny looked at me with eyes that said 'what are you doing? Stay quiet!'. He had a panicked look in his eyes.

"What'd you say, ya little tramp?" one asked me.

"I said don't bring out the blades. Please," I begged.

One brought his blade up to Johnny's already scarred cheek, (from the guy with the rings) and slowly brought his blade down Johnny's face. Johnny cried out, and the guy kicked him in the ribs. The one with the knife kept slowly dragging it down his face and stopped at his neck. The cut was now from his temple, down to his cheekbone, and stopped at his jaw.

"Stop! Please!" I begged.

"Listen girl, we just did you a favor. He made sound when he wasn't supposed to, but we're gonna give him another chance. And next time you tell us to stop what we're doing, we're just gonna make it worse."

I just looked at them. I looked down at Johnny, whose face was cut all to hell and bleeding all over, and tried to show him I was sorry and I loved him with my eyes. He seemed to understand and gave a forced half smile. He sure was brave.

They cut him up all over his body, and I couldn't watch. They socked him a couple good ones in his stomach and face.

All of a sudden I heard a familiar laugh. Soda? I heard one that sounded like Two-Bit. "Can it, Two-Bit," that was Dally!

"Dally! Soda! Help!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Johnny was looking at me, so he was caught off guard when they hit him in the stomach. He yelled out, real loud.

We heard the pounding of footsteps and in seconds the whole gang was here and the Socs ran. "Johnnycake, Nick, what happened?" Soda questioned.

I pointed at Johnny. "P-please, just help him."

We ended up having to take Johnny to the hospital. We waited in the waiting room for three hours before the nurse came out. She was tall and slim, with blond hair. She looked like she could be a model.

"Are you all here for a Mr. Johnny Cade?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Soda replied politely.

"Are you his family?"

Soda nodded.

"Okay, it looks like Mr. Cade is pretty bad off," the nurse began. "He has three broken ribs, and needs stitches on his face. He might have internal injuries also, due to the fact that he has horrible bruises all over his stomach area. He also has a stab wound on his upper thigh, and it punctured a major artery. We have him in surgery now."

Oh God, Johnny. Why did you sacrifice yourself? Why?

I was so stressed and worried that I blacked out then and there. Just dropped dead. Well, not really.

The last thing I thought before I blacked out was 'I love you, Johnny. Don't die on me.'

**A/N: review!**

**If I don't get to write before the holidays (Oh gosh I hope I do. I'll make sure to bring up my grades. I swear. It is my promise to you, my faithful readers.) then I'd like to wish you a happy Thanksgiving, and a Merry Christmas! And happy Hanukkah! (idk how to spell that, my spell check gave me many options so I just picked one) and all the other holidays! Sorry I don't really know what they all are…**

**Anyways please review! even if I can't write a new chapter, I can sneak on fanfiction and my email on my dsi. So..review! I promise I'll try to bring up my grades. And it's not even a sure thing that my mom will take my laptop, she said she would but I'm gonna try to convince her to let me keep it. So review! no flames please.**

**Stay gold, your friend,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay some may consider this as me faking sick so I could skip school to sneak on the computer and write the next chapter on my story, but I would never do that, of course.**

**Hope you enjoy this, sorry if it's a little rushed, didn't have too much time before my mom gets home.**

**Review!**

Chapter Six: (Nick POV)

I woke up a few minutes later, to find the whole gang (minus Johnny, obviously) standing over me with concerned faces.

I tried to sit up, and Soda helped me. "Are you okay? You just passed out," he said.

"I'm fine." I sat in a chair, and waited for the nurse to come out with any news.

About two and a half hours later, the nurse came out. We all sat up, eager for information.

"Looks like he's going to survive," she told us. "He'll probably be in the hospital for a few months. You all can go see him if you like." My heart skipped a beat, and I jumped up.

The nurse led us down a long white hallway with many rooms. She finally stopped at room 202. (A/N: haha I had to think of a number, and my bus number was the first one that popped into my head.)

The whole gang rushed in, I came in last. I was scared to see how bad Johnny was. They were all crowded around him.

"Let's let him and Nick have a minute," Pony suggested. I smiled gratefully at him.

They left and I looked at him for the first time since we got to the hospital. He looked so bad. Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked away.

"I-It's okay, Nick," he said softly. He wasn't very strong, I could tell.

I was about to take his hand, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"It's okay, I won't bite," he promised.

I took his hand. "I'm _so_ sorry, Johnny. I wish this wouldn't have happened, they should have just done what they wanted with me and--"

He cut me off. "Hey, don't you dare talk like that. I'm glad it was me instead of you. I'd do it again if I could," he said seriously.

"I love you," I whispered.

"L-love you too, Nicky," he said. He gave me a weak smile. I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, and when I went to pull away, he held me there. The kiss lasted a few more seconds, and I pulled away. "Forever," he whispered. (A/N: hence the title)

A few tears slid silently down my cheek. He brushed them away.

All of a sudden Dallas burst in the room. "I need to talk to ya, Johnny," he said. He looked at me. "Alone."

I left the room. I thought Dally got over his hatred towards me. Guess not.

Johnny POV: (finally!)

I brushed away her tears. All of a sudden Dally interrupted us and came barging in.

"I need to talk to ya, Johnny," he told me. He glared at Nick. "Alone." That made me a little angry, but I didn't say nothin'. I watched her walk out.

"Look, kid. I told ya she was a no-good broad. Look at what she got ya into, Johnnycake! You got jumped and everything. All 'cause of her. No-good tramp. She thinks she knows it all, the bitch. She's so damn slutty--"

"Stop it!" I yelled. He looked shocked. "Leave her alone. Stop talkin' 'bout her like that."

I wasn't really one to yell, and he knew it. "Why do you care about her so much, Johnny?" he asked.

"B-because…I…"

"Spit it out, Johnny!"

"I love her!" I exclaimed. That was the first time I had told anyone. Well, besides her. I think he was the first one of the gang to know.

"W-what?" Dallas was shocked. And he stuttered. He never stutters. I was as shocked as he was.

"I love her, Dal, and she loves me. And if you can't accept that, then I guess you ain't my friend," I said. I could tell that hurt him but he didn't wanna show it. Glory, I didn't mean it. I just hated it when he said all this stuff about Nick. I loved her. I know i was gettin' a little mouthy and defensive, but if a guy was bad-mouthin' about the person you loved more then anything, wouldn't you do the same?

He stormed out of the room. I felt real guilty.

A nurse came in and gave me medicine, and I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: okay did you like it? Was it worth me faking sick and—I mean was it worth uhh, well…okay let's face it, I faked sick and snuck on. But oh well. **

**Review! More reviews, the faster I'll try to sneak on. Haha.**

**I got a sudden inspiration to sneak on 'cause, well that's why I stayed home, after all. Plus I just watched The Outsiders, for the millionth time, and Johnny is so adorable. I watched the complete novel edition, and Johnny had a lot more parts in it. He just melts my heart, the cutie.**

**Stay gold, your friend,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: tell me if you like this. After this story is complete, I'm going to make a new story that's present-day with Johnny. I got the inspiration from school.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. I didn't stay home and fake sick, I swear. Cough, cough.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: (Nick POV)

It had been two months since the day the Socs had beat up Johnny. He had even more scars then before. He had one on his upper leg, where they had stabbed him. He had a very long scar from his temple all the way down to his jaw line. He had gotten that one from when they decided to make his scar from the guy with the rings longer. I thought that particular scar made him even more attractive, because he looked a little wild. But I wasn't gonna tell him that, he'd just get embarrassed.

Anyways, it had been two months since he came into the hospital, and today he was getting released. Finally. I had been counting down the days.

I walked into the hospital, as I had been for the past two months. I had visited him every day after school, and stayed until visiting hours were over. I had offered to just skip school, but Johnny was against that. He wanted me to stay in school, because he said I had "potential".

When I had visited him, we would talk all day long. Sometimes, I would read him his favorite book, Gone With the Wind. Sometimes Ponyboy would visit, and read to him too.

I went up to the receptionist. She was old, she was very thin and had white hair. Her name tag read "Betty".

"Um, excuse me, ma'am," I said as politely as I could. I was eager to see Johnny. "I'm here to get Jonathan Cade, he's getting released today."

She shuffled through some papers. "And are you family?" she asked.

"I'm his girlfriend," I told her. She looked at me funny.

"Well…okay," she probably only agreed because I had been here every day for the past few months, and she knew that I loved him very much, seeing as I was always here.

"Mr. Cade is all ready. You can get him in room 202, and check him out here."

I thanked her and walked down the long white hallway to his room. I was getting anxious.

I walked in his room. I saw him trying to stand, and a nurse helping him. He told her he didn't need help, but she insisted. He was in normal clothes; he looked like he had never been in the hospital. The only give-away was the fact that he had no hair grease in his hair. The nurses helped him shower (they wouldn't take no for an answer, no matter how much he begged), and they refused to put hair grease in his hair for him. He could put it in himself, of course, but the nurses said it was "bad for his health" and would wash it out immediately.

They also didn't let him smoke, and he went through major withdraw. The only thing that kept him going was when me or Dally snuck him some smokes. (I know, I know, I'm supposed to be trying to help him get better. The thing is, I can't resist when he begs. I just can't.)

When he saw me, his eyes lit up. He tried to come over to me, but his legs were shaky and he stumbled. He blushed and smiled sheepishly while the nurse helped him up. He was shaky because he had been in the hospital so long, and didn't get the chance to walk around a lot.

I went up to him, and hugged him. "I can't wait to get outta here," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, and led him into the hallway. I let him lean on me a little, so he could walk. He was a few inches taller then me, and he had lost the slight build he had. So he didn't weigh much.

We got to the desk and I checked him out. I led him to Darry's truck. I had driven it here, with Darry's permission of course, because I didn't want him to walk too much. (I didn't technically have my license, but the cops didn't have to know that.)

We got into the truck and I looked over at him. He had a huge grin on his face. I had to smile back.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just happy to be outta that place," he told me. He kissed me quickly.

I drove him to the Curtis's, and we walked in. Everybody tackled Johnny, who fell over, blushing. I laughed and helped him up. He leaned on me.

There was a chorus of "Hey, Johnnycake!" and "Good to see you, man". Everybody was excited he was back.

After all of the excitement was over, we went outside and sat on the porch.

"Guess what's comin' up?" he asked me.

I was puzzled. "What?" I asked.

"Your birthday," he said. He smiled.

Wow. I forgot my own birthday. "What day is it?" I asked.

"It's February first," he said. Oh, my birthday was the fifth. I just realized something. He was seventeen, and I was only fifteen. My sixteenth birthday was soon.

"Don't get me anything."

"What? Why not?" he asked, confused.

"'Cause I never got you anything."

"But you spent time with me, that's all I wanted. Plus, this is your sixteenth birthday. It's special."

"Still. Don't get me anything. Please."

"Fine," he said. He gave me the saddest look I'd ever seen. He looked down.

"I'm not falling for that," I told him. He still looked sad.

Just then Two-Bit came out of the house.

"Well hey you two lovebirds," he greeted. Johnny blushed.

"Hi, Two-Bit," Johnny replied.

"So, are you gonna give Nick a _special_ present for her birthday, Johnny?" Two-Bit stage whispered.

"W-what do ya mean, Two-Bit?" Johnny asked.

"You know, do it."

"Do what, Two-Bit?"

"_It_."

Johnny didn't seem to get it.

"Sex, man," Two-Bit said bluntly. We both blushed bright red.

"U-um, w-well," Johnny stuttered.

"Have you guys ever even had sex yet?" he asked. He looked at our faces and started laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"I guess not," he answered his own question. "So are you gonna?" he asked again. Leave it to Two-Bit to ask the most awkward questions.

Johnny shrugged. "I-I dunno man," he said. He was still blushing.

Two-Bit shrugged. He finally let it go. "Well, I'm goin' to the Dingo," he said and left.

"Um," Johnny started. "So, uh, what do you think 'bout what Two-Bit said?" he looked around nervously.

"Would you…want to?" I asked him. I don't even know if I would.

"I-I don't know," he said.

"Me either."

He took my hand. He was getting used to walking again. We headed inside.

We got to my room (the Curtis's made me my own room. It was Soda's old room; they let me stay in it.) and sat down on my bed. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. I didn't let it get too far though.

I sat up. "Johnny…" I began. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. "Would you want to, eventually?" I asked. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah, I would. Would you?" he asked. I nodded.

"But you're so young," he said.

"I'm turning sixteen in a few days," I argued.

He seemed to consider it. "When the time is right," he said.

We left the house, and went to the lot.

**A/N: was it retarded? I wasn't sure. I hate to ruin this for you, but I'm ending this soon. I already know how I'm going to end it, and I'm sorry, but it won't be a happy ending.**

**Review! Please review. No flames.**

**Stay gold, your friend,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I haven't gotten any reviews for the last few chapters. I'm not sure what happened to all of my reviewers. Did you all die? What happened?**

**Anyways I hope you come back to life and review.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: (Nick POV)

It was my birthday. I was finally sixteen.

I woke up and there was breakfast in my bed. It was eggs, bacon, and of course, chocolate cake.

I ate it and got dressed. I went into the kitchen and didn't find anyone there. I looked around. "Hello?" I called. Nobody answered.

I left the house and walked to the lot. Johnny wasn't there. I went to the DX, and Soda and Steve weren't working. This is strange, I thought.

I went to the Dingo, and back to the lot. The whole day had passed already, it was getting dark.

I went back home, (I now called the Curtis's place home, because it was where I lived, after all.) and all the lights were off. I went inside. "Hello?"

"Surprise!" I heard, and everyone jumped out. The lights turned on, and I saw everyone there. My mom, my brother, and the whole gang. Johnny came up and hugged me. "Happy birthday," he whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him. My family came up and hugged me, and said happy birthday.

We had cake and ice cream, and my mom and brother stayed till midnight. After they left, the gang left too. The only ones left were me and Johnny.

We went into my room, and he kissed me. I kissed him back. He kissed his way down my neck, and I pulled off his shirt. He had been working hard to get his build back, and it showed. I ran my fingers down his chest.

He pulled my shirt off, and soon all we had on was our underwear (my bra was on too.).

"Are you sure you want this, Nicole?" he asked me. I nodded.

(A/N: I'm not good at these scenes, so it won't be graphic. Plus, I have no experience. I'm only 15, sorry.)

I woke up the next morning, with his arms wrapped around me.

Last night came rushing back. I remembered everything.

It wasn't just sex, it was really making love. I know that sounds stupid, but that's what it was. It was beautiful. I turned over to see Johnny still sleeping. I ran my fingers gently down the scar on his face. He stirred in his sleep.

"Nick," he mumbled sleepily. He sat up, and looked at me and blushed.

"We used protection, right, Johnny?" I asked.

"Y-yes, but, Nicole, uh…" his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, Johnny? What's wrong?" I asked, starting to worry.

"It broke," he whispered. He looked scared. Oh Lord, I thought. I could be pregnant.

**A/N: review!**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**

**Stay gold:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thanks to agirlnameddylan, my only lonely reviewer left, I will continue.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: (Nick POV)

We got dressed, and went to the doctor. Johnny told me he'd stick with me no matter what. I was grateful.

The doctor told me to come back in a few weeks and that it was too soon to tell. He told me to stay away from alcohol and drugs just in case, which wasn't a problem 'cause I didn't do them anyways.

We went home, and nervously waited out the next three weeks.

Today was the day. I had to go to the doctor. Johnny offered to go with me, and I gratefully accepted. I was scared outta my mind.

We got to the doctors, and I took a test. The doctor made us wait outside in the waiting room. We were the only ones there.

We were both nervous, and he took my hand. That helped a little.

The doctor came out. "Nicole?" I nodded.

"The test results are in," he said. Johnny squeezed my hand. "And they are positive. You are pregnant," and with that, he left.

Johnny looked at me. He was scared, and a little bit…happy?

"Johnny?"

"Nicole, I think we should keep this baby. I wanna have a family…with you. I-I mean, if you want. I-if you don't think it's a good idea, I mean, I--"

I cut him off by putting my lips to his. "I want to keep it, too." He grinned at me.

"Are we gonna tell the gang? How 'bout your family?"

"Yeah, but not now, okay Johnnycake?"

"Okay, Nicky," he said.

The weeks passed and I started to show. I borrowed some of Darry's shirts to cover up my growing belly. Nobody noticed, and if they did, they didn't say anything.

We told my mom and brother first. My mom was real angry. My brother wanted to strangle Johnny. I told them it was all okay, that we had it worked out.

We were gonna tell the gang, but I could tell Johnny was nervous. He didn't want Dallas, his hero, to disapprove. He worshiped the guy, but we all knew Dally was never okay with me and Johnny's relationship. Even the rest of the gang saw that.

"Let's wait to tell them," Johnny suggested. I reluctantly agreed. They were going to have to find out sooner or later.

Every night, he would come and spend the night in my room. We never did anything, of course, we just lay together. He would always hold me in his arms, careful with my fragile stomach. I could tell he really cared about me and our baby.

* * *

I was four months pregnant. It was obvious. We had to tell the gang soon. But I wanted to talk to Johnny about baby names first.

"How about…um…." I couldn't think of any.

"Okay what do you think for a boy?" he asked me.

"Uh, James? Mark? Johnny Jr.?" I said with a grin.

"No way," he told me. "It has to be original. How 'bout if it's a girl?"

"Mary? Faith?" I couldn't think of any.

"Gabrielle?" he suggested. That was a pretty name.

Just then Steve barged in. "Johnny, Dally wants to talk to you. He looks real mad."

Johnny gulped. "Come on," he told me. We followed Steve out of the room.

We went into the living room, and the whole gang was there.

"Somethin' you wanna tell us, Johnny?" Dallas asked.

"W-what do ya mean, Dally?"

"Don't play dumb with me," he ordered.

"I'm pregnant," I cut in. Everyone looked at me.

"You little bitch," Dallas said. He stepped forward. "You just ruined his life. You think he wants to be stuck takin' care of you and your little devil child? I don't think so. Why'd you have to take Johnny's innocence away anyway? Such a slut." He took another step forward. Johnny stepped in front of me.

"Leave her alone, Dal," Johnny said.

Dallas looked like he was about to say something, and stormed out. The gang looked at us. Then Sodapop cracked a smile.

"Congratulations, you two!" he said with a grin. He patted Johnny on the back and gave me a hug. There was a chorus of "congratulations" and pats on the back for Johnny, and hugs for me.

We went to my room, and he held me until I fell asleep.

**A/N: hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Stay gold,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl14**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm evil. Sorry. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: (Nick POV)

The baby was coming soon. I was already seven months pregnant. Johnny would talk to the baby sometimes. He'd tell him/her what a great mother he/she had, and all about both of us. I thought it was sweet, but the gang made fun of him for it.

We were truly happy. Completely, undeniably, happy. I thought nothing in the world could change that. That we would live happily ever after, with our baby. That nothing could touch us. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

* * *

We were walking to the DX, because Johnny needed some smokes. I told him that I didn't want him smoking around our baby, or around me while I was pregnant. He agreed. He was very protective of me and this baby, he loved us very much.

We walked into the DX and saw Soda at the register.

"Hey, Soda!" I greeted him warmly. Johnny smiled at him.

"Hey, Nick. Wow, you have that pregnant-lady-glow," he said jokingly.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Just then Steve came in. He was wearing his work uniform and had black smudges all over his face. He must have just been working on a car.

"Well, hello, happy couple," Steve said to us.

"Hey, Steve," Johnny greeted.

They started talking about cars, and Johnny joined in.

All of a sudden a man came into the store. They all stopped talking, and we all stared at him. He had on a large coat, and one hand was under it. He had his head down, looking around suspiciously. He had on a burgundy hat, and jeans.

He walked around the store a bit, and came up to the register. We were talking to Sodapop at the register, but we moved to the side to let Steve help this guy.

Suddenly he pulled out a gun.

"Give me all the money in the register," he ordered. He pointed it right at Steve.

Johnny moved in front of me. "Get outta here!" he whispered urgently.

I was paralyzed with fear. I couldn't move.

Steve started handing him money. "I know that ain't all of it," the guy said. "Give me the rest!" he demanded.

Steve just stood there. He pointed the gun at his face. "I'll shoot ya!" he warned.

"Please don't!" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I stepped forward, away from Johnny. I mean sure, Steve wasn't my closest friend in the world, but he was a great friend and a good guy. I didn't want him killed.

Suddenly the man turned on me. "What'd you say, little girl? Seems a little brave, seein' as you're pregnant and all…" he trailed off, eyeing my stomach. It was obvious I was pregnant, my stomach was huge.

He pointed the gun at me. I had moved away from Johnny, so there was nothing blocking his way from shooting me. I was the perfect target.

Without warning, the gun went off…

**A/N: review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: this won't be the last chapter, just saying.**

**Enjoy! Sorry I'm evil.**

Chapter Eleven: (Nick POV)

_Without warning, the gun went off…_

"Johnny!" I screamed. He fell to the ground.

"No, no, not Johnny, please," I begged. Why was I begging? It was already done. But I couldn't stop myself.

Soda and Steve ran over. "Johnnycake," Soda breathed. He ran back over to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Johnny had jumped in front of me when the gun went off, saving my life. Why, Johnny? Why?

I looked at his chest. There was blood oozing out of the hole where the bullet went in. "Steve, get me a rag or something to soak up the blood," I said urgently. He just froze. "Now!" he snapped out of it and ran in the back of the store.

"Johnny," I said shakily. "Johnny?"

His eyes fluttered open. "N-Nicole," he said hoarsely.

"Johnny, I-I'm so, so sorry," I said. "P-please, don't go," I begged him.

Steve came running out with a rag. I pressed it against Johnny's chest. Just then we heard the ambulances outside.

Men came running in. They loaded him onto the stretcher, and I rode with him in the ambulance until we got to the hospital.

They wheeled him down the familiar long, white hallway, and made me stay in the waiting room.

Moments later, a nurse came out. "Are you with Mr. Cade?" she asked. I nodded. "Is he…okay?"

"Well," she said, "I'm sorry, but he isn't going to make it." No. No. He has to make it. He has to live for me and the baby. He can't die. No.

When I didn't say anything, she continued. "You should go see him. He wont last long," she said.

I nodded and she led me to his room. There he was, lying on the bed.

"Johnny," I said. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Nicole, come here," he said weakly. I came over.

"I-I love you," he said hoarsely. "Don't forget it. Don't forget _me._"

"How could I forget you?" I asked, a little angry. "I love you. I always will."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I leaned in and kissed him, one last time. He kissed me back with what seemed like a small burst of strength, like he wanted me to remember this kiss.

He took my hand, and squeezed it gently.

It was like he couldn't hold on any longer. The last thing he did was brush away my tears.

I heard the long tone of the machine, signaling his death.

"No," I whispered.

I clung onto him, and my silent tears turned into sobs. Why him, I thought. Why not me?

**A/N: review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: enjoy this final chapter of my story. There will be no other sequel.**

Chapter Twelve: (Nick POV) [Final chapter]

~Three years later~

I walked into the pre-school.

"Mommy!" Gabrielle said.

My three-year-old daughter came running up to me. She was beautiful. She had dark curly hair. She had gotten her curls from me, and her jet-black hair from him. She had a slight tan, not as tan as he was, but not as pale as me. She had his eyes, and my nose. I named her Gabrielle, just like he had wanted.

It still hurt to say his name. I mostly called…Johnny…"him".

I hugged her. "Come on, Gabrielle," I tugged her along. "We have to be at Uncle Pony's house soon, we're supposed to have dinner there tonight."

"Yay!" she cried. She loved Two-Bit and the Curtis brothers. Usually the gang was there, too. Or, what was left of it anyways. Without Dally and…Johnny, it just wasn't the same.

The only one who wasn't very fond of her was Steve. But he had grown to love her; he just wasn't a kid-person.

We had gotten in the car, and started driving. The Curtis house wasn't too far from her school.

I parked the car and Gabrielle went running out. "Sweetie, be careful," I told her. She tripped on the way up the sidewalk, but got right up and kept going. I chuckled to myself.

She got to the door and rang the doorbell over and over. Finally, Sodapop answered the door. He pretended not to see her, and looked above her head.

"Who's there?" he asked. "I don't see anyone."

Gabrielle giggled. "I'm down here, Uncle Soda!"

He pretended to look surprised. "Oh, Gabe, I didn't see you there!" Soda had come up with that special nickname for her, since he said Gabrielle was "too long". She liked her nickname, and tried to get me to call her that, too. I didn't mind it, but I liked Gabrielle better.

He gave her a huge hug, and led her inside. Pony, who was behind him, greeted me.

"Hey, Nick," he said with a grin.

"Hey," I returned.

We walked inside, and everyone was sitting at the table. I sat down between Pony and Darry.

I said hi to everyone. We all got into a conversation; Soda, Steve, and Darry were talking about cars, and Ponyboy and Two-Bit were talking about girls. Well, Two-Bit was talking about girls, and Pony was trying not to blush.

Gabrielle suddenly asked a question I was hoping we would avoid.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where's my Daddy?" she asked. My face went pale. At least, that's what it felt like. Everyone stopped talking and their attention was on me now, wondering what I'd say. Even Two-Bit and Steve were listening.

I didn't know what to say. Ponyboy spoke up.

"Well, your Daddy…he isn't here anymore," he tried to explain.

"Is he dead, Uncle Pony?" she asked.

"Where did you learn about death, Gabrielle?" I asked.

"My friend, Sarah at school. She said that people die, and go to heaven. When they die they aren't walking around anymore, they're up in the clouds." Wow.

Pony cut in. "Yes, honey, he's dead," he said quietly. I tried to fight the tears that were coming. I know it had been three years, but I had loved him so much. He was everything to me. Gabrielle is now. She helped me; I had someone to take care of, to get my mind off of things.

"Mommy," she said, looking at me. "What was Daddy like?"

Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. "Well…he was real handsome," I said with a steady voice. "He had dark eyes, just like you. And he had the same hair color as you. His skin was darker then yours," I explained.

I went on. "He was sweet, and loving. We all loved him very much," I couldn't finish.

Two-Bit spoke up. For once, he was serious.

"He cared a lot about you and your mom," he told her. "He loved you both more then anything. He was the best Daddy you could ask for." She smiled.

Soda decided to say something, too. "Your Daddy was real brave," he said. "He saved you and your Mommy, that's how he…died. He died before you were born."

"He was always very protective of you guys," Steve continued. "He was a strong person. Emotionally, I mean. He was great in a rumble too, though."

"Steve! Don't talk to my child about fights!" I said a little angrily. He acted like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"He was a great kid, he woulda loved to see you growing up," Darry said. It was like everyone wanted to say something, and Gabrielle had listened to everything with interest. Ponyboy left the table for a second, and came back with something in his hand.

"Here," Ponyboy said. He had an old, torn up picture of me, him, and Johnny at the movies. I couldn't believe he still kept it.

She looked at the photo. "Wow, is this you, Mommy? And Uncle Pony?" I nodded.

"Who's this?" she asked, pointing to Johnny. That was the first time I had looked at a picture of him in a year. I was trying not to think about it, but I've decided he's too important to just try to forget, no matter how much it hurts.

I studied the picture. It was the same black-haired, dark-eyed, tan-skinned boy I loved. I still love him, too. He'll always have a place in my heart.

"That's Johnny, sweetie. Your Daddy," I said.

"Wow, Mommy. You were right, he really is good-looking," she admired the photo.

I smiled sadly. "You look just like him, honey." She smiled back at me.

"Mommy," she said, "do you miss Daddy?"

"Yes, honey, I miss him a lot."

"Me too. I know I never met Daddy, but I miss him and love him a lot," she said, looking at his picture. She ran her finger over it.

You and me both, honey. You and me both.

I love you, Johnny Cade, I thought to myself. I always will.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I tried to make the ending work out, I hope it wasn't confusing.**

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**Well, this is the end for the 'Johnny and Nick' couple, obviously. I will be starting another fanfic, though, and it will be modern-day. It will be about Johnny Cade, and…well why don't you just read it and find out! :)**

**Much love,**

**Johnnnycadesgirl16**

**Stay gold.**


End file.
